


where the sun and moon collide

by 5timesforreal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Boys In Love, Canon Universe, Dances, Earth, Falling In Love, Global Warming, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Moon, Planets, SakuAtsu, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Sakusa is the moon and atsumu is the sun, Saturn - Freeform, Short, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, Stars, Very descriptive and will make you feel 5000 different emotions, descriptive, need i say more?, rain and love, sun - Freeform, they dance in the rain and learn what love looks and feels like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5timesforreal/pseuds/5timesforreal
Summary: Eyes burning with the light of a thousand suns, a kaleidoscope of solar systems and stars alike look at me with the strength of a comet; hurtling towards the Earth, colliding with the land as volcanoes erupt and rivers burst from broken dams. The Earth shudders with the weight of your gaze, the stars sigh, the moon gasps in awe.“Kiyoomi, dance with me and pretend the world doesn’t exist.”—Where Kiyoomi realizes that love shows in different forms, like the pull between planets and the attraction between him and Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Moon/Sun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 <3





	where the sun and moon collide

**Author's Note:**

> Holy, this was one of my favorite works to write. Honestly, it was. I hope you all enjoy, because this is my contribution to Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 Day 10. It's a free day, so how about something short and sweet?
> 
> Here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/5timesforreal), it's where I post any ideas I have for fanfics, teasers for my writings, and everything in between. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The heavens were crying.

The tears flooding down the face of a blank night sky, landing on the world beneath it. Stars spun on their axis, watching the curious and curiouser occurring on this world. The sun broke away from it’s conversation with the moon, remarkably viewing the spectacle that was pain happening. The Earth spun, slowly, unsurely, wondering, thinking.

_Why are you crying? Why are your tears overtaking my space?_

_What made you feel this despair?_

Clouds ripped apart, separating to only reveal wails, sobs began pouring down, drowning out the Earth’s pleads, drowning out everything within reach, overtaking the world with it’s wet, salty tears. Stars covered their bright eyes, willing the torture to stop. The moon concealed the sun, wishing the brightest star in the Milky Way would never have to experience the torment happening within reach, within their own solar system. The Earth screams, drowning, begging.

_Why? Why are you suffocating me?_

You don’t understand, the way the ground gives way after a breakdown, the way the air is poisoned by the scent of sadness. You never see it, do you? Why are you standing outside in the acid, the tears produced by an atmosphere so lonely, so sad, so evil. Can you feel the burning in your arms? That’s the acid entering your veins, capturing the blood within your body and replacing it with its own poison, it’s own potion. Don’t you see the way it will swallow you, overtake your soul and take dominion, holding you hostage while the stars watch and weep with me? 

I can’t afford to lose you, just as the stars and moons can’t afford to lose the sun, their magnet, their only hold in this universe. Without you, I’d only hurtle through space, becoming stardust, only to never live beside you again. I’d be without an axis, without a gravitational pull. Stay here, in the safe house, where the damage and agony can never lay their terrible hands on you again. I beg you.

_Come back inside._

_Why are you enjoying this? Do you not see the pain, the misery surrounding you?_

The Earth is screaming, forcing you to listen to it’s pleads, it’s last wishes before the inevitable. Listen, I beg of you, please. Listen to the Earth, feel the way the aftershocks rumble around you, listen to the rivers being formed by a black sky’s tears. Hear the cracks and booms of thunder and lightning; of angry yells and unjustified outbursts. Peel your eyes away from the horror, quickly! Stop watching the sparks, stop observing the quarrel between land and space, please.

_Look at me._

Eyes burning with the light of a thousand suns, a kaleidoscope of solar systems and stars alike look at me with the strength of a comet; hurtling towards the Earth, colliding with the land as volcanoes erupt and rivers burst from broken dams. The Earth shudders with the weight of your gaze, the stars sigh, the moon gasps in awe.

Your face, painted with the dust of cream and bright orange stars and stained by the streaks of teardrops produced by the opening canvas above us. Your hands, so open, so receiving of all the love in the universe, fingers intertwining as if it was always meant to be, beckoning, clutching tighter.

The stars explode, one after another; the moon privately smiles and spins ecstatically when you open your honey-lined mouth, each syllable making my knees weak, each word sending a shot straight towards my heart because I belong to you.

“Kiyoomi, dance with me and pretend the world doesn’t exist.”

Oh, how can such treacherous words sound so tempting underneath your silvery accent? Coating me with the warmth of the sun’s rays as they overtake me, your words warm my core; fiery depths rise within me and I no longer feel cold, alone, like the world beneath us.

Your hands linger in front of you, open, waiting, praying for mine to intertwine with yours; as the sun waits for the moon’s love, because the dark is where it seems to shine the brightest. Your smile, so innocent, more so than the gates of heaven, with the undertone of Lucifer, enticing me to grab you, wrap my body around you, to shield you from the terrible rain and to engulf you with my flame to become one.

I let the desire take over my soul, my hands itch to bring them to yours, to feel the soft skin underneath my fingertips, to caress your stardust features and see the shimmer it leaves behind. 

And as our fingers touch, the world breathes. The relentless weeps and wails of the stratosphere continue, but the world sighs, takes in the pain and transforms it into love; sweet nothings whisper into the air, trees billow, angry rivers become streams, the volcanoes go dormant; the world exhales and yearns to be embraced as you embrace me. Saturn’s rings flash with jealousy, Venus wishes to be human again, to feel the empathy of arms clinging to them; the sky filled with nothing but clouds hitches, the rain rests, then starts again with a howl so loud, so deafening.

Atsumu, the power you hold is enough to stop meteors, crashing down at the highest speeds. All you have to do is send one look, one look laced with the sun’s explosiveness and the meteorite will retreat, ashamed at almost having destroyed the brightest phenomena that may exist in our small corner of the galaxy.

And as we step into the rain, hand in hand, your heart beats feverishly with mine. Our flames and desires lick at each other, craving to be closer, to burn brighter with each step. Once you embrace me, each golden hand wrapped around my waist and my silver arms clinging to your neck, the fires rejoice at having been put together. They burn bright and strong, as if the love we put into them has fueled them to burn for eons, until we’re nothing but stardust and promises alike. 

Our feet sway, holding our combined weight up as the sky wails, sobs, cries, in jealousy at the adoration our souls hold for each other. The poor Earth screams at the heavens, it’s battered voice tired as it tells it to leave us alone; to let our infatuation infuse the land, bleed into vegetation and animals, into broken souls and lonely bodies, to heal the life around us. I thank you world, for continuing to protect my star everyday, for supporting our passion for each other, for sheltering us from the rain. Yet, the monsoon does not bother to stop, it keeps pouring and pouring, desperate to extinguish the blaze around us as we dance and sway to our own heartbeats who beat in time with the life and space around us.

“The rain is nice, don’tcha think? It sets everythin’ nicely ‘round us.”

Oh, Atsumu. Your sentences are so loving, so caring, for even the most toxic things can never resist the softness and sincerity of the way a star may shine. Bless you for being this ethereal, this celestial, this divine. You are an inspiration, the stars know too, the moon looks at you in the same way I do, you know.

Night rainstorms falter, filtering out surprised tears as the clouds halt at your sweet words. The blank atmosphere had never been complimented like that before, as it’s products seem to only bring in shame, sadness, depression; it’s shock at the fondness you exhibit just for it overreaches it’s greatest emotions. It’s more grateful actually, as the hurt it’s gone through is immense, too much for it’s fragile exterior to handle. The pain our heavens have gone through comes in the form of lethal greenhouse gases, harmful fumes make their way through the atmospheric blue lungs forcefully, causing the pain and anger it exhibits in the form of the rainy season.

The sky, the blank canvas that held the most beautiful constellation trails, who held the twinkling balls of gas and cores of rock we call planets, was hurting. I pitied it, as I was the same. Until I met you, my radiant sun, my beautiful star, my pride, my joy, oh how I love you.

Soft drizzles erupted quietly from the clouds, showering the Earth with soundless apologies; filled with regret and only tenderness, giving the needed nutrients to the battered leaves of plants, kissing the tips of tree roots, imploring, pleading.

_Please forgive me for the pain I have caused you._

I smiled at the sky, my head tipped up to collect the beautiful drops on my tongue. The Earth did the same, accepting the graceful water into its ground, allowing rivers to fill, letting animals lick at the aqua to fill their neglected bellies, flowing through their bloodstream; the apologies of a painted tarp just wanting to be appreciated. The Earth forgives graciously, and thanks the sky for the tender water and soothing drizzles of raindrops, allowing itself to be bathed in it, washing away all hurt, all sorrow. The sun and moon rejoices, the stars spin and spin, telling the planets of the joy and love happening on the most congested rock in the Milky Way. Mars blushes red; Saturn is no longer jealous of us, as it feels the emotions and devotion of Earth. 

_You did this Atsumu, my love._

And as the rain covers us in it’s endearment, we swing in graceful movements; our feet splashing through puddles as sweet giggles erupt from our stomachs, up our throats, only to be released into the world. Bright colors erupt around us, your honey golden eyes trained on mine. The air grows lighter as our bodies leave the land, as our connection to the Earth is severed physically; our feet kicking the air and our arms clinging onto each other tightly as we waltz and bless the entities watching us with our own song, our tune, our confessions loud in the night. Your glorious, yellow aura clashes beautifully with my pearly, lustrous being, taking up the space around us once we leave the atmosphere behind and all-consuming onyx surrounds our everything. 

Glimmering comets and flickering planets make way for us, the constellations dance with us; a hunter with a bow shoots us with his arrows like cupid, a bear plays with its young, long tails swishing back and forth, a lion rears its head back and lets a magnificent roar out for us, for our attachment and dedication to one another.

We strut, we twirl, we laugh and giggle and I realize how much I love you, how well our bodies fit together, how our hearts beat in tune and yearn to be this close forever, how your eyes click with mine. Your light strands of hair tickle my nose as you lean into my chest, listening to the song my body plays just for you, sweet sorrows erupt from my chest and my blood sings, belts out everything I adore about you.

_Oh, Atsumu. My sun, my other half._

Silver and bright gold intertwine as the sun and moon settle in the sky, exhausted but never tired of being together. The moon settles beside the sun in a pattern of love only two eternal soulmates could ever understand. Their hands intertwined always, their foreheads touching to keep the fiery flare within them alight. The magnetic pull the sun has over the moon, to keep him by his side until the end of time, until they eventually turn to dust and cease to exist with only legends half covering their beauty and intimacy, their story.

The story of how the sun and the moon hushed the rain and protected the Earth through whispered flattery, sweet homage and a dance only they could ever execute.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I hoped you loved it as much as I did.
> 
> I loved reading all of the Sakuastu Fluff Week fics, so if you contributed, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> Now, since fluff week is over, here comes Angst week. *sigh*
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it. All the kudos, comments, bookmarks, hits, etc. are always appreciated by me. You guys make writing that much better. Thank you for the support.


End file.
